Valves of the type used in house plumbing, that is for kitchen and lavatory sinks, garden use and general household plumbing conventionally employ vertically moveable valve closure elements having a washer which is sealed against a seat such as is shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,510,429 and 3,448,768. These valves have a number of deficiencies and have led to the development of valves with rotary closure members, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,493. In that patent, rotatable closure element is located in a body having inlet and outlet ports. In this valve, the flow is controlled by a rotary valving member having a passage there through selectively connecting the inlet and outlet ports in the valve body. Thus, it can be seen that the inlet port and the valving member passage are both subject to the eroding effects of the fluid flow.
In the valve of the instant invention, a closure means is located on an eccentrically-positioned portion of the valving member so that when the valve is in the open position the closure means is substantially removed from the eroding effect of the fluid flow, and a replaceable liner portion is provided in the inlet port to accommodate any effect that scouring action of the flow might inflict. Additionally, a liner portion covering the bottom wall of the valve body is formed with the inlet liner portion. The bottom wall liner is replaceable with the inlet liner and has minimal frictional characteristics for easy operation and maintenance. Mounted on this assembly of the inlet liner and the bottom wall liner is abutment means for limiting the rotation of the valve means.